Ezekiel (Maria the Virgin Witch)
'Ezekiel '''is one of the main protagonists of the anime/manga series ''Maria the Virgin Witch. She is an angel sent from Heaven by the Archangel Micheal to watch over the witch Maria, who has been using her powers to break up battles in the Hundred Years War. Despite opposing Maria's goals, Ezekiel is never a true antagonist and even grows to sympathise with Maria overtime. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa in the Japanese version of the anime and Leah Clark in the English version. Appearance in her human form, Ezekiel takes the form of a pre-teen girl who looks a few years older than Anne. She has long, wavy blue hair and matching blue eyes. She wears an all white dress-tunic with a blue cross that stops midway of her body. She has laces around her arms and legs and has on white shoes. In her bird form, she takes the form of a dove, which earns her the nickname "Dovey" from Anne. Personality Ezekiel is portrayed as a very strict and solemn person; she takes no nonsense from anyone and repeatedly tells Anne not to call her "Dovey", to no avail. She is rather bossy, frequently giving Maria lectures on what she can and can't do, which quickly earns her the dislike of both Maria and her familiars. Artemis in particular. When Anne's grandmother, Martha, prays to Maria, Ezekiel views this as heresy and angrily lectures her for it, though she starts to have second thoughts when Martha talks about all Maria has done for her and her village, and starts to want to get to know Maria better. Despite frequently arguing with Maria, Ezekiel is shown to be supportive of her feelings for Joseph and vice-versa, saying that Maria should simply marry him and live a normal life. This suggests that Ezekiel has nothing against Maria as a person, and it is merely her magic that she disdains. Maria, however, suspects that she is merely regurgitating what her superiors have told her, even once asking if she's nothing more than "Heaven's mouthpiece." Indeed, although she can be aggressive at times, Ezekiel is quite a submissive being who never questions the orders of her superiors, even going so far as to say her opinion doesn't matter, and that she is driven by duty and duty alone. After she is forcibly turned into a Spear of Heaven by Micheal to impale Maria, who was in the middle of stopping yet another battle, Ezekiel is devastated at the possibility that she has died, even breaking down sobbing. It's during this time that Ezekiel starts to question her duty for the first time, though she still finds herself unable to go against Micheal. She also has something of an identity crisis, even admitting to Joseph that she's not even sure who she is anymore. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Anti Hero Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Angels Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls Category:Traitor Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Misguided Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable Category:Mutated Category:Animals